Undisclosed Desires
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: What can a boring Tuesday night hold for Bella? Threesome and some femaslah ! A Hot fic Not a romantic story!


**Disclaimer: This delicious idea belongs to me, the rest, SM owns everything, even my ass!**

**A/N: Threesome and some femslash ONESHOT, if you don´t like this shit, or are too young to read it, get the hell out of here!**

**

* * *

**

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

**BPOV**

It was just another boring Tuesday night.

The bright lights of the cars on the road were my constant company.

The cold September wind was blowing against my pale face, making it even redder than it already was. My long dark hair smashed lightly against my face. My lips were cold and my hands were against my arms.

I walked because I liked the solitude that it brought to me.

The everyday walk from the library to my small apartment that I shared with Alice was my personal heaven.

Don´t get me wrong, I loved my life, but sometimes having a bunch of friends and a boyfriend with you 24/7 can be very overwhelming.

I loved the silence. I loved to be just myself and not have to worry just for a little bit.

The same buildings and houses made everything more comfortable.

The old small brick facade, covered with old posters, and graphite, meant that my time to enjoy the silence was over.

The antique building that held a small convenient store on the first floor, and had apartments above it, was now my home.

I unlooked the small door, and let the warm surround me, stopping only to get my mail from Mrs. Andrews, our landlord.

I walked through the endless stairs, reaching the top floor, the farthest, but according to Alice the best of all apartments.

Well, at least, the best we could pay for.

What can I say, a librarian and recent graduated student, and a aspirant a fashion designer didn´t make a lot of money.

But it was a home.

I opened the front door of the apartment, locking it as soon as I enter, because you can never be too careful in New York City.

"Honey, I am home" I shouted while taking off my coat, hopping that Alice had already started to make dinner, or at least had ordered a pizza.

My questions were only answered with a pregnant silence.

That was weird, the house was always full, by the time I came back from work; the guys always were up here.

I called for Alice a few more times, but with the only reply I was getting was from our little cat Seth, I was pretty sure I was all by myself.

"Perfect" I said, taking off my, sweater and dumping it on our old brown couch.

I took off my leather boots, and socks, letting my toes feel the old carpet that covered our floor.

I plugged my IPod headphones, and went to the small kitchen, looking at the cabinets for some food.

There were some half pineapple cold pizza and an open bottle of red wine.

That was the perfect recipe to end my night.

I bitted a piece of the pizza, and took it with the wine to my room, while listening to the lyrics of Poison.

I turned on the light, putting the pizza on my dresser, and taking another sip of the wine.

To celebrate my free night, I decided to give myself, a bobble bat, and maybe some old kind of self loving.

It had been a while since I had a quality time for myself.

I finished my pizza, and started the bat, on the white old ceramic bathtub, letting the hot water covered the cold surface.

Softly I turned my long dark brown locks in a tight bun. The floors end up covered with dark jeans, green silk and white cotton. When I finally removed all my clothes, I could start to feel the heat on my skin; the moist against my naked body, the pleasure in finally feel free.

But something was missing.

I lighted some old candles and plugged my iPod on the speakers. I decided to put some of Alice´s girlie bath salts that she always wined me about. They were suppose to make me feel really good, it would be great for my skin, at least, that was what she said.

There is a irrational pleasure that we feel to be able to walk around the house naked.

It was something I never could do those days.

I finished my wine, while enjoyed the lyrics, letting the voice of Bret Michaels get inside of every pore of my skin, inside of my body and my soul.

"_Now Listen__  
__Not a dime, I CANNOT pay my rent__  
__I can barely make it through the week__  
__Saturday night I'd like to make my girl__  
__But right now I can't make ends meet_

_I'm always workin' slavin' every day__  
__Gotta get A BREAK from that same OL' same OL'__  
__I need a chance just to get away__  
__If you could hear me think this is what I'd say__  
_  
_Don't need nothin' but a good time__  
__How can I resist__  
__Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time__  
__And it don't get better than this"_

What can I say? The leather pants, big hairs, the wild days and all of the glam. I am a sucker for the 80's. So what? Sue me.

I don´t know how this happened.

One minute I was playing the rock star and the next I couldn´t believe in my eyes.

She was there.

Her white porcelain skin, covered in sweat, the sheets fallen from the bed.

Her big green eyes were closed.

She looked wild.

Her dark short shoulder length hair. Spilled over the pillows.

Her full lips were open. She was whispering. But I couldn't listen to a word she said.

I couldn´t take my eyes of her.

Her hands, one lightly touching her left breast, and the other was in the middle of her legs.

I could see the ears of the famous rabbit.

She was trembling. I knew she was close. I knew I shouldn´t be there.

But I couldn´t find a will to leave.

It was like my feet were cemented there.

"Bella, oh God" I heard in the middle of the moans.

It happened so fast, a touch, a whisper, a moan, a name.

A look.

Her eyes were open; she was breathing heavily, and was staring right at me.

Here I stood. Naked and horny. Terrified.

Her small hands left the skin that now was lightly pink from her orgasm; her tights were moist with her cumm. Her eyes were dark and shinny from pleasure.

"So, did you enjoy the show" she asked with a devil smile on her red lips.

"Oh my God" I said, looking down, and trying to cover myself up with my bare hands.

"I thought that if I showed you mine, you would show me yours "she said, resting her weight on her elbows.

"I am so sorry Ally, it was an accident" I said, to petrify to leave.

"I am not" she said, getting up from the bed, showing me her full naked body.

"What" I asked shocked.

"Tell me you never thought about it" she said, touching the bed iron frame.

"I …" I didn't know what to say

"Tell me you never caught yourself touching yourself while Jasper and I made love" she whispered.

"Tell me you never thought about fucking me" she said, stopping right in front of me, looking deep in my eyes.

"Alice" I said, embarrassed.

"I can see how wet you are. I know that you want me. The same way I want you" she said, whispering right at my ear, letting her hot tongue touch my lobe.

I couldn´t move. I couldn´t breathe. I couldn´t think.

"Let me have you" she said, before her pink tongue licked my lower lip.

That was our breaking point.

Her lips were hot and wet.

So soft and smooth.

She was so different from Edward.

Her small hands touched the fallen strands of hair on my face. Her lips descended to my neck. She licked and sucked, like she knew me from the inside out. Like if that was the hundredth time she touched me, and not the first, not the last.

Her hands found my so sensitive breasts; she lightly touched my pink and erect nipple with one hand, while her hot tongue licked the other one.

Just one small touch of her tongue was enough to send me on fire.

"Oh God" I moaned, while she keep the soft caress.

I could feel the moisten on my legs. I was so wet, that it was going down my tights; it would be embarrassing if it wasn´t so delicious.

She stopped only to make me sit on the bed, stopping right in front of me, looking like goodness.

"You don´t know how long I have been waiting to do it" she said, before kissing me deeply again.

Her tongue touched mine, like it were the most pleasure thing in the word, like it tasted as the most delicious nectar.

Her hands found my own, she brought then to her body, to do what I most desired but didn´t have the courage to do.

"I know you want to touch them. I want you to touch them. Please" she moaned, while my soft hands touched for the first time the white and pink flesh.

My hands were against her nipples, touching it lightly first, scared I might do something wrong. She was my guide. She was the one to teach me how to make her feel good.

"Yes" she said, while her closed eyes were full of all of her pleasure.

Her hands were soft against mine, full, flesh against flash, but I needed more.

I wanted to taste her skin. I wanted to see what would be like to have her. I wanted to be the one to make her cumm.

"It is ok, I know you want them. Taste the."She said, while looking down at me.

They were so close, so perfect, the right size, the right color, perfect.

My tongue touched her so lightly that it wasn´t more than just a light caress.

"It's ok, you can have more" she said, while showing me what she liked at most.

I licked her tight bun softly at first, just a small lick, just a small pressure.

She tasted as peaches.

She wanted more.

Her hands found my hair, pushing me against her breast, making me suck it deeply. My tongue was making small circles against her pink nipple, while she moaned my name, while saying incomprehensible things.

I sucked it so hard that I was sure it left a mark.

"Enough" she said, pushing me away from her. I thought that was it, the end of this crazy moment, and even the end of our friendship.

"I want to taste you" she said, before getting down on her knees in front of me, and her mouth making me scream at pleasure.

While she sucked my breast and maked me scream at pure pleasure, her hands found her way to my tights, and to my wet center, that pulsed for her.

"Fuck" I screamed as soon as her small fingers found my clit.

"You are so wet" she said, moaning, against my left breast.

"Don´t stop" I said, lost in a wave of pleasure.

Her fingers were urgent, making me almost cumm, but holding me in a sweet torture.

"I want to taste you" she said, kissing down my stomach, licking every drop of sweat of my body.

Soon I was on my back; she licked the inside of my tights, while her right hands keep fucking me with her fingers.

"God, Alice, I need it so bad" I told her, holding tight at the pillow.

"I want to hear you, say it" she said, licking the outside of my hot core.

"Please" I begged, biting my lower lip so hard, it started to draw blood.

"Tell me what I want to hear Bella." She said, licking right up on my clit.

"Fuck me" I screamed as her tongue finally touched where I needed it at most.

"You taste so good" she said sucking at my clit, making me scream at pleasure.

"What the hell is going on in here" I heard a male voice screaming.

Not just any male voice. Jasper´s voice.

"Oh God" I said, trying to cover my body while Alice looked terrified.

"Jazz" she said, from down the floor.

"How could you do this Ally" he shouted

"I…"she tried to say anything, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"How could you not finish satisfying Bella" he said, while closing the door

"What" I whispered, while holding the sheet against my body.

"I am so disappointed that you didn´t let the lady finish hun" he said with the same devil smile Alice´s had when she caught on me staring at her.

"And how will you punish me "she said, getting up from the floor.

"How about you finish what you started first and we will talk about this later" he said, while grabbing her tight against him.

They exchanged a kick look. It was a private moment. And then, Alice was again on her knees in front of me.

"But this time, if you want to cumm, you need to make her cumm" he said, against her ear, while making her get on fours in front of the bed.

Before I could protest, Alice´s tongue was again against my skin.

She sucked me, and touched my body, while Jasper stood there watching.

It was the most exciting thing I had ever done.

But it wasn´t enough, I was greedy, I needed more.

I guess he realized that, because soon he was taking all his clothing of, showing me for the first time all of his glory.

He was one of the most amazing men I had ever seen. His body was covered with many tattoos and his muscles were tight.

Suddenly I was so wet, so more excited, so much hornier.

I wanted him as much as I wanted her.

I wanted to feel his large cock pulsing inside of me.

I wanted to feel both of them fucking me.

"I must say this is a sight I always dreamt about" he said, getting behind Alice´s tight ass.

That seem to excited Alice´s a lot, because soon her tongue was inside of my pussy, and she was fucking me hard, and fast.

"Fuck" I screamed.

"If you stop fucking her Ally, you will not cumm, do you hear me?" Jasper said, before plugging his hard cock inside of Alice´s tight pussy.

"Mother fucker" he shouted, fucking her hard, not letting her get used to his size.

I couldn´t stop looking at them.

He was going hard, and deep, and so fucking fast.

Jasper´s blue eyes were intense, and he looked right at me, while he fucked my best friend.

"You want it harder baby, then fuck her harder" he said, while changing the angle, and making her moan against my pussy, making me scream.

Alice´s obeyed his every command. She was so deep inside of me, holding me against her face, while I fucked her tongue with my pussy. Fuck, it felt so good.

"Don´t stop, fuck I am so close" I screamed, holding her face so tight against me.

"Faster Alice" he screamed, while fucked her harder and faster from behind.

"Oh God, so close" I said, squirming against her face.

"Fuck, fuck, don´t you dare stop Alice" Jasper said, holding her so hard that it was leaving marks at her hips.

"Shit, I am going to cumm" I screamed, biting the pillow that was against my head.

"Do it baby, cumm on my cock, make this tight pussy milk me" Jasper said, while fucking her so hard the bed started to hit against the wall.

"Fuck" Alice screamed, biting me inner tight so hard, that it maked my own orgasm lasted longer.

"Yes,yes,yes,I am going to cumm" Jazz said,making a strange noise.

"Cumm for me" I scrammed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella" he shouted, while pouring all of his cumm all over me.

* * *

"Oh God" Edward said, while lying down on top of me.

"Fuck" I whispered, looking down at the mass of reddish hair that was lying against my chest.

"What was that baby? You never cummed that hard before" he said, breathing heavily.

"Baby, you know you always make me like this" I said, looking at the ceiling, while he got out of me.

"Are you sure that was all about it" he asked me lying down against me.

"Off course baby, you are only one to make me ever feel like this" I said, kissing his lips lightly.

"Just so you know_,__ I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your __heart" _ he sang in my ear before sleep finally caught on him.

What can I say? A girl can always dream.

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse**

_I__know you suffered__  
__But I don't want you to hide__  
__It's cold and loveless__  
__I won't let you be denied_

_Soothe me__  
__I'll make you feel pure__  
__Trust me__  
__You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your__  
__heart_

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine__  
__You may be a sinner__  
__But your innocence is mine_

_Please me__  
__Show me how it's done__  
__Tease me__  
__You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your__  
__heart_

_Please me__  
__Show me how it's done__  
__Trust me__  
__You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your__  
__heart_

**_The End._**

**_

* * *

_**

Songs: Poison - Nothing But a Good Time

Muse - Undisclosed Desires

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah! My first oneshot!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Give me a review and let me know !**

**In case you think I am some kind of pervert, screw you, I told you all what this was about.**

**This one was to all my readers that kept their faith on me.**

**I will try to update "I Will Possess Your Heart" as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for all the support you guys have been giving me.**

**Love you all.**

**xoxo**

**C.**

**Ps) I changed my author´s name for a matter of privacy, but still me, and still rocking it.**


End file.
